Lay Me Down
by deuxailess
Summary: Sepasang pemuda yang saling merindukan cintanya. BTS. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. Minga/Minyoon. Oneshot. BxB. RnR.


Lay Me Down

.

.

.

a BTS fanfiction

 _by_

Romana

.

.

.

Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu Sam Simth yang berjudul sama.

.

.

.

 _Semua gelap, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghilangkan kegelapan ini selain dirimu. Bahkan keindahan bintang dan bulan tidak ada artinya tanpa dirimu._

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi namanya, pemuda mungil _nan_ manis yang mempunyai semyum seindah musim semi. Pemuda berkulit putih yang cenderung pucat, rambut hitam halusnya yang akan memambah keindahaannya jika diterpa oleh angin dalam keadaan musim apapun.

Min Yoongi namanya, yang dapat membuat seorang Park Jimin jatuh bertekuk lutut dalam pesona keindahan seorang Min Yoongi.

Tapi terkadang kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita bukan? Terutama bagi kami yang _berbeda_.

Tapi bukankan dengan menggunakan alasan jika _berbeda_ pantaskah untuk membenci kami?

.

.

.

"Mari berpisah _sugar_ , tidak ada masa depan bagi hubungan kita." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan.

Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Jimin hanya mampu terdiam tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab ucapan dari sang terkasih.

Perlahan kristal bening keluar dari mata indahnya. Tapi Yoongi tahu memang tidak ada masa depan untuk hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan Jimin. Memang apa yang dirinya harapkan? Orang-orang akan menyambut bahagia hubungan mereka?

 _Omong kosong!_ Yang ada dirinya dan Jimin yang akan dicaci-maki.

Terutama keluarga Jimin. Jimin anak lelaki satu-satunya, bukankah dirinya harus memberikan keturunan untuk keluarganya? dan Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Jimin.

"Jangan menangis. Carilah kebahagiaanmu yang lain." Ucap Jimin ketika mata indah dari seseorang yang amat dicintainya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ya Jimin, mari berpisah. Semoga kau bahagia." Jawab Yoongi setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya, memeluk erat tubuh orang yang dicintainya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang dimiliki sang kekasih hati, menyimpannya dalam-dalam di memori otaknya.

Dan Yoongi membalas dekapan Jimin sama eratnya. Menyimpan semua kenangan yang telah mereka lalui selama ini di hatinya.

Karena seorang Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok Park Jimin.

 _Dan mungkin itu juga berlaku untuk Jimin._

 _Who knows?_

 _Nothing knows._

 _Hanya Park Jimin-lah yang tahu._

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Memandang sosok indah yang ada di depannya, kemudian mencium kening sang terkasih penuh cinta. Meluapkan semua yang Jimin rasakan melalui ciuman lembut di kening Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jimin dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok Yoongi di belakangnya yang memandang Jimin dengan mata indahnya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan kristal bening.

Perlahan tubuh itu mulai begetar, suara isakanpun mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

Yoongi hancur.

Baik hati dan tubuhnya.

Tapi tidak hanya Yoongi yang hancur. Jimin pun sama hancunya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

Dua hati sama-sama hancur karena keegoisan yang dimiliki manusia.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskannya Jim?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Sudah Appa." Jawab Jimin.

"Bagus. Tidak ada gunanya kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria Jimin. Dia tidak akan bisa memberi kita keturunan."

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

"Cintailah seseorang yang memang pantas untuk kau cintai. Dan yang jelas bukan seorang pria." Balasnya penuh penekanan.

Jimin diam tidak menjawab ucapan sang Appa, dirinya hanya tidak ingin bertengkar. Sudah cukup pertengkaran yang selama ini terjadi akibat perbuatan salahnya.

Salahnya ya?

Apakah jatuh cinta itu salah?

Sepertinya tidak jika itu terjadi dengan lawan jenis. Tapi apakah ini juga salah Jimin yang memilih jatuh cinta dengan seorang Min Yoongi?

Jimin tidak menghendaki dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi, tapi hatinya yang menghendaki Jimin jatuh cinta dengan keindahan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Memilih tidak membalas perkataan sang ayah dari pada harus meledakan amarahnya terhadap sang ayah di depan dua wanita yang dicintainya di dunia ini.

Pertama sang ibu yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkannya.

Kedua sang adik yang disayanginya sepenuh hati.

Jimin menapaki tangga dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping.

Jimin telah melepaskan cintanya.

Berati Jimin telah melepaskan _kebahagiaannya_.

Karena _kebahagiaan_ seorang Jimin adalah Min Yoongi.

Dua orang wanita yang sejak tadi menemani Tuan rumah memandang sendu tubuh tegap Jimin yang sedang menapaki tangga.

Hanya dua orang yang dicintainya di muka bumi ini.

Mereka tahu betapa Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi, tetapi sang ayah terlalu keras kepala dan memiliki ego yang tinggi. Mengorbankan kebahagiaan sang anak demi keegoisannya.

Jimin mungkin tidak memperlihatkan betapa hancur dirinya, tapi sang ibu yang telah menggandung selama sembilan bulan, merawatnya dari bayi yang masih berwarna merah sampai sebesar sekarang, dirinya tahu betapa hancurnya sang anak lelaki.

Jimin memilih memandang gemerlap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya bintang-bintang dan bulan saat sampai di kamarnya. Tetapi keindahan langit malam tidak ada artinya jika tidak ada seseorang yang dicintainya.

Bahkan mungkin keindahan langit malam akan iri dengan keindahan yang dimiliki seorang Min Yoongi. Karena bagi Jimin tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan milik sang pemilik hatinya.

Masih beruntung langit mempunyai cahaya dari bintang dan rembulan yang selalu menemani gelapnya malam.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah tidak mempunyai cahaya apapun di hidupya.

 _Karena cahayanya telah direngut secara paksa._

Di lain tempat, Yoongi juga sedang menikmati keindahan langit malam. Terkekeh miris karena hidupnya tidak berakhir indah seperti keindahan langit malam yang saat ini disuguhkan.

Bukankah hidup ini sangat menyakitkan?

Bahkan hidup lebih menyakitkan dari pada kematian?

" _Apa lebih baik dirinya meninggalkan hidup ini dari pada merasakan sakitnya kehidupan?"_ Pikir Yoongi.

Tapi niat itu diurungkannya saat mengingat sang ibu yang hanya mempunyai dirinya, jika Yoongi memilih meninggalkan hidup ini bagaimana degan ibunya nanti yang harus hidup sendiri?

Tidak.

Yoongi akan memilih menemani sang ibu di kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini. Bahkan jika dirinya melihat seseorang yang dicintainya menunggu seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya menuju altar pernikahanpun Yoongi akan tatap berada di kehidupan menyakitkan ini.

Walaupun jika nanti hatinya akan lebih hancur.

Hancur hingga tak berbentuk.

 _Feeling_ seorang ibu tak pernah salah bukan?

Sama seperti _feeling_ Nyonya Min saat ini. _Feeling_ nya berkata jika sang anak satu-satunya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Maka Nyonya Min yang sejak tadi berada di kamarnya memilih menghampiri sang anak.

Saat membuka pintu kamar sang anak dan melihat keadaan kamar sang anak yang cukup berantakan, maka tak salah lagi jika anak satu-satunya itu dalam kondisi yang kurang baik.

Mencari keberadaan sang anak di penjuru kamar, setelah beberapa saat mencari Nyonya Min menemukan sang anak sedang memandang gelapnya malam dengan pandangan kosong.

Menghampiri sang anak, menuntun tubuh ringih itu masuk ke dalam kamar karena udara malam tidak terlalu baik untuk tubuh buah hatinya, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Menangislah nak."

Hanya membutuhkan dua kata dari sang ibu, maka meledaklah tangisan pilu seorang Min Yoongi yang telah kehilangan cintanya.

Terisak dengan keras, mengungkapkan rasa sakit hatinya dengan tangisannya. Bahkan Nyonya Min ikut menangis mendengar tangisan pilu buah hatinya.

Ibu mana yang sanggup melihat anaknya hancur berkeping-keping seperti ini?

Keduanya terus menangis hingga Yoongi jatuh tertidur di pelukan sang ibu karena terlalu lama menangis.

Memandang wajah ayu sang buah hati yang bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang perempuan. Nyonya Min mengetahui semuanya, mengetahui jika sang buah hati berbeda. Dan dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua, itu pilihan sang anak. Dirinya akan tetap menerima Yoongi keadaan buah hatinya, karena mau bagaimapun Yoongi adalah darah dagingnya.

Seburuk apapun keadaan Yoongi, Nyonya Min akan tetap merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut sang buah hati ke dalam pelukannya.

Ke dalam _rumahnya_.

Membenarkan posisi tidur sang buah hati kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi dengan selimut, memastikan jika sang buah hati tidak kedinginan. Dirasa sudah cukup, Nyonya Min keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Tak lupa memberikan ciuman di kening milik Yoongi sambil berbibisik, "Eomma menyanyangimu".

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti.

Sudah berapa lama sejak berakhirnya hubungan Jimin dengan Yoongi?

Satu bulan?

Dua bulan?

Tiga bulan?

Empat bulan?

Tak terasa sudah duapuluh empat bulan sejak berakhirnya hubungan Jimin dengan Yoongi. Mereka menjalani hidupnya masing-masing.

Menjalani hidupnya masing-masing masih dengan hati yang hancur.

Yoongi yang memilih pindah ke luar negeri bersama sang Eomma setelah mendengar berita pernikahan dari sang terkasih. Tidak sanggup jika harus melihat orang tercintanya bersatu di hadapan Tuhan untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Nyonya Min selalu berada di samping Yoongi untuk menyemangati sang buah hati, tidak ingin sang buah hati melakukan hal nekat lagi. Sudah cukup sekali Nyonya Min melihat Yoongi ingin mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya karena kehancuran yang dirasakan.

Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk membuat Yoongi bangkit dari masa terpuruknya. Ketika mengingat betapa hancurnya sang buah hati membuat Nyonya Min selalu meneteskan air matanya.

Saat Yoongi berada dalam masa terpuruknya, diam-diam Nyonya Min selalu menangis pilu di dalam kamarnya seorang diri karena tidak sanggup melihat sang buah hati hancur seperti itu setelah memastikan Yoongi tertidur.

Sekali Yoongi mendengar tangisan pilu milik satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya membuatnya perlahan bangkit karena tidak ingin membuat wanita yang dicintainya kembali menangis.

Dan Jimin yang memilih menuruti keinginan sang Appa untuk menikahi seorang perempuan yang dipilih oleh Appanya.

Nyonya Park sudah mencoba untuk membujuk sang suami agar membatalkan niatnya, tapi memang dasarnya sang suami sangat keras kepala sehingga sangat sulit untuk mengubah pendiriannya.

Jimin saat itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wanita yang dicintainya memcoba untuk mengubah pendirian sang suami. Tidak membatah maupun menyela, karena Jimin tahu akan berakhir sia-sia. Sehingga jalan terbaiknya hanyalah tetap diam.

Nyonya Park yang melihat keterdiaman anak lelakinya memandang Jimin sendu. Nyonya Park tahu jika sang anak lelaki sudah muak dengan kelakuan suaminya sehingga memilih untuk diam sebagai balasan untuk keluarganya. Terutama untuk Tuan Park.

Tidak ada Jimin yang hangat terhadap keluarga.

Tidak ada Jimin yang selalu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk satu garis tipis.

Yang ada hanya Jimin yang pendiam.

Jimin yang hanya tersenyum sebagai tidak mencapai matanya.

Senyuman yang tak memiliki arti. Hanya tersenyum hambar.

Jimin yang dengan kedua matanya memancarkan kekosongan.

Nyonya Park sedih melihat anak lelakinya menjadi seperti itu. Nyonya Park ingin anak lelakinya yang dulu.

Mungkin Jimin terlihat biasa saja dari luar, tapi jika kau melihat jauh ke dalam hatinya. Maka kau akan melihat betapa hancurnya seorang Park Jimin karena kehilangan sosok Min Yoongi.

Bahkan seorang penjahat pun akan tetap menangis dan hancur saat kehilangan cintanya? Maka tak jauh berbeda dengan Park Jimin yang saat ini begitu hancur karena kehilangan cintanya.

Lebih tepatnya _melepaskan cintanya._

Setiap malam selalu merindukan sosok Min Yoongi yang nyaris membuatnya gila karena terlalu merindukannya. Merindukan senyum indah milik seorang Min Yoongi, merindukan rengekan manjanya jika meminta sesuatu, merindukan suara indahnya, merindukan tubuh mungil yang selalu ingin dipeluknya, dan masih banyak lagi yang Jimin rindukan dari sosok Min Yoongi.

Tidak ada yang dapat membuat rasa rindu Jimin berkurang. Yang ada hanya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat setiap harinya.

Dirinya masih memiliki keinginan yang sama sejak dulu. Selalu berada di sisi seorang Min Yoongi, menjaga pemuda itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Karena selalu berada di samping dan menjaga Min Yoongi adalah keinginan terbesar milik Jimin.

Selain itu masih ada satu keinginan kecil Jimin, yaitu menunggu seorang Min Yoongi yang diantarkan oleh Appanya ke depan altar dan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

Terdengar tidak tahu malu memang. Tapi itu memang menjadi salah satu keinginan Jimin yang sangat ingin Jimin wujudkan.

Jimin percaya suatu hari nanti dirinya akan melihat sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Jimin juga percaya jika suatu hari nanti dirinya akan kembali bersama dengan pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu.

 _Tetapi kenapa takdir seolah ingin memisahkan kami berdua?_ Batin pemuda tampan itu.

Jimin masih sangat mencintai Yoongi, jika Jimin sudah tidak mencintai Yoongi untuk apa setiap malam dirinya diam-diam menangis tanpa suara saat memandang gelapnya malam. Nyaris ingin berbuat hal gila tapi diurungkan karena teringat dengan kedua wanita yang dicintainya.

Bukankah Jimin dan Yoongi memiliki kesamaan?

Sama-sama bertahan hidup di kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini demi wanita yang dicintai mereka berdua.

Yoongi yang bertahan untuk wanita yang telah melahirkannya, dan Jimin yang bertahan untuk wanita yang telah melahirkannya dan adik yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar mengenai Jimin, dan Yoongipun tidak ingin mencari tahu. Karena dirinya tidak ingin membuka luka lama kembali, tidak ingin hancur seperti dulu lagi, dan dirinya sudah nyaman dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

Yoongi bahagia?

Jawabnnya Yoongi sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, karena tinggal di suasana yang baru dan menyenangkan bersama sang Eomma. Tepapi di satu sisi Yoongi merindukan sosok Jimin yang telah mengambil seluruh hatinya tanpa tersisa.

Sosok Park Jimin yang tersimpan apik di hati dan pikirannya.

Sosok Park Jimin yang membuat Yoongi telak jatuh cinta.

Sosok Park Jimin yang membuat Yoongi jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Saat Yoongi sedang merindukan sosok Park Jimin, dirinya akan datang bersimpuh di hadapan Tuhan. Bertulut di depan altar, menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sang terkasih.

Sama seperti saat ini, Yoongi sedang disalah satu gereja dekat tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Berlutut di depan altar menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk kebahagiaan sang terkasih dan keluarganya.

Tak apa jika dirinya tidak bahagia, yang terpenting sosok terkasihnya bahagia. Karena bagi Yoongi melihat Jimin bahagia, dirinya akan ikut berbahagia.

Karena Yoongi sudah cukup bahagia hidup berdua dengan sang Eomma. Wanita yang paling dicintainya.

 _Walaupun sisi lain dari hati Yoongi menangis pilu melihat sang terkasih bahagia bersama orang lain._

Selesai dengan kegiatannya Yoongi beranjak acara merindukan sosok yang dicintainya. Melangkah dengan riang ke luar pintu gereja. Berencana membelikan sebuket bunga yang indah untuk wanita yang dicintainya sebelum kembali ke kediaman pemuda mungil itu.

"Eomma, Yoongi pulang." Teriak pemuda mungil itu.

"Eomma di dapur nak." Jawab Nyona Min sambil berteriak dari arah dapur.

Mendengar suara wanita yang dicintainya, Yoongi bergegas menuju arah dapur, menghampiri sang Eomma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu yang dibawanya sejak tadi di hadapan Nyonya Min.

Melihat perlakuan manis sang anak, Nyonya Min terkekeh ringan, "Manis sekali anak Eomma." Ucapnya sambil menyubit kedua pipi gembul milik Yoongi.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman indah bak bunga sakura di musim semi miliknya, memperlihatkan keuda gigi-gigi kecilnya yang berjejer rapi.

"Kau tunggulah di meja makan, sebentar lagi Eomma selesai."

"Tidak, Yoongi ingin membantu Eomma."

"Terserah kau saja nak."

" _Hehehe…"_

Setidaknya Nyonya Min bersyukur dapat melihat buah hatinya kembali tersenyum indah seperti dulu. Nyonya Min tidak menyalahkan Jimin yang dulu sempat membuat hilangnya senyuman indah milik sang buah hati.

Karena Nyonya Min yakin jika ini memang takdir untuk anaknya. Yang terpenting bagi Nyonya Min untuk saat ini adalah membuat sang buah hati selalu tersenyum dan tidak meneteskan air matanya dari kedua mata indah milik Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi pun menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang dengan senyuman. Pergi ke universitas untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di negri asalnya, terkadang pergi bermain bersama teman-teman universitasnya, dan tak lupa pergi bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu sang Eomma.

Walaupun Yoongi dari keluarga yang berkecukupan tetapi Yoongi tetap ingin membantu Eommanya. Apalagi Yoongi hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang Eomma, Yoongi tidak ingin menyusahkan Eommanya lagi.

Yoongi sudah mengiklaskan semua yang terjadi di kehidupannya. Yoongi tidak membenci Jimin karena tidak ada satupun alasan Yoongi untuk membenci sosok yang saat ini masih dicintainya.

 _Cinta memang tidak harus meliliki._

 _Sama seperti cinta milik seorang Min Yoongi._

 _Dirinya mencintai pemuda bernama Park Jimin. Sangat mencintainya._

 _Dan Min Yoongi tidak dapat memiliki cintanya._

 _Karena Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang Park Jimin di kehidupannya._

Yoongi memakan malam yang telah dibuat oleh Nyonya Min dengan perasaan senang. Tak apa jika tidak dapat memiliki cintanya. Memiliki sang Eomma yang selalu melimpahkan perhatian, kasih sayang, dan selalu berada di sampingnya dalam keadan terpurukpun sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Yoongi untuk menjalani kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini.

Nyonya Min diam-diam mengetahui jika sang anak selalu menrindukan sosok yang dicintainya, tapi dirinya pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hanya tetap membiarkan sang buah hati merindukan cintanya.

Dan Nyonya Min hafal betul jika sang buah hati sedang merindukan cintanya, pergi bersimpuh di hadapan Tuhan dan mendoakan kebahagian untuk cintanya. Sesekali Nyonya Min akan menemani sang buah hati, menunggunya dengan sabar sampai sang buah hati melepaskan rasa rindunya untuk sang terkasih.

Saat sang anak bersimpuh di hadapan Tuhan, Nyonya Min tak lupa ikut memanjatkan doa, meminta kepada Tuhan untuk kebahagian sang buah hati yang sangat disayangi dan di cintainya.

Selesai memakan makan malamnya, Yoongi pamit untuk masuk ke kamarnya untuk berisitirahat. Nyonya Min membalas dengan kecupan di kening sang buah hati, tak lupa mengucapkan selamat malam untuk sang buah hati.

Yoongi memasuki kamarnya, membersihkan tubuhnya sebentar kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur miliknya.

Memandang langit kamarnya yang gelap sambil merindukan sang terkasih.

 _Segelap hatinya semenjak Yoongi kehilangan cintanya._

Puas memandang gelapnya langit kamarnya, Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya menuju laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Merogoh laci meja miliknya, mencari sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, memandang kotak kecil itu sebentar lalu membuka penutupnya.

Meraih pelan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Membawa benda itu ke pelukannya, mengingat kenangan indah saat seseorang memberikan benda tersebut dan sambil terus memanggil seseorang yang memberikan benda itu kepadanya.

 _Sepasang pemuda sedang menyelusuri jalanan di pinggir sungai Han dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain._

 _Sosok pemuda tampan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seolah tidak ingin melepaskan dan kehilangan sosok di sampingnya. Dan sosok pemuda manis yang sejak tadi berjalan beringingan dengan pemuda tampan itu membalasnya dengan memperlihatkan senyum indah yang dimilikinya. Senyum indah yang membuat pemuda tampan jatuh ke dalam pesona sang pemuda manis._

 _Setelah beberaapa saat berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, sepasang pemuda tersebut memilih untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia di pinggir sungai Han._

 _Berdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Menikmati kebersamaan yang sulit dilakukan, mengenang setiap momen yang telah mereka berdua lakukan bersama._

" _Yoon." Panggil pemuda tampan setelah berdiam selama beberapa saat._

" _Hmm." Pemuda manis itu menjawab dengan deheman._

" _Kemarikan tanganmu." Pinta sang pemuda tampan._

 _Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, sosok pemuda manis itu menyerahkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan pemuda tampan._

 _Jimin, sosok pemuda tampan itu merogoh saku mantel yang dipakainya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi._

 _Yoongi membuka kotak yang diserahkan Jimin padanya, melihat sesuatu di dalam kotak itu membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan kristal bening dari mata indahnya. Mengambil benda itu dengan sangat perhalan seolah takut jika tidak mengambilnya secara perhalan akan membuat benda itu hancur._

" _Cantik sekali Jimin." Ucap Yoongi terharu._

" _Tapi tidak secantik dirimu sugar." Balas Jimin tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya._

 _Jimin mengambil benda dari kotak yang diberikannya pada Yoongi, lalu memasangkan benda itu di leher jenjang milik Yoongi. Memandang puas saat kalung yang dibelinya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini sangat cocok terpasang di leher jenjang milik Yoongi._

 _Jimin memberikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan sabit yang di tengahnya dihiasi bintang melambangkan keindahan langit saat malam hari. Sama seperti Yoongi yang keindahnya menyamai keindahan langit malam, bahkan lebih indah dari keindahan langit malam._

" _Suatu hari aku akan memasangkan cincin keluarga Park ke jari manismu. Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba. Aku berjanji." Ucap Jimin memandang kedua bola mata indah Yoongi penuh keyakinan. Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Jimin memeluk tubuh tegap Jimin dan menangis terharu, merasakan ketulusan cinta milik seorang Park Jimin untuknya, "Ya Jimin. Aku akan menunggu," Balas Yoongi sambil terisak. Menangis bahagia mendengar ucapan tulus Jimin._

 _Terharu dengan keseriusan pemuda tampan itu._

Yoongi kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengingat kenangan indah bersama sosok yang dicintainya.

Waktu dua tahun lantas tidak dapat membuat Yoongi melupakan cintanya. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu seumur hidupnya untuk Yoongi dapat melupakan cintanya.

Memilih menyerah dengan rasa lelah yang dirasakannya dan memilih untuk jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi.

Mungkin Yoongi dapat bertemu cintanya di dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, selesai dengan aktivitas di universitas dan kerja paruh waktunya Yoongi bergegas ke tempat yang biasa Yoongi datangi saat sedang merindukan cintanya. Hampir setiap hari Yoongi datang ke tempat tersebut karena setiap detik dalam hidupnya Yoongi selalu merindukan cintanya.

Setidaknya di tempat itu Yoongi dapat menumpahkan semua yang dirasakannya selama ini. Rasa rindu, kenyataan pahit, kesatikan yang dirasakanya, dan betapa hancurnya hatinya saat kehilangan cintanya. Yoongi menumpahkan semuanya disana.

Kembali bersimpuh di hadapan Tuhan untuk mendoakan kebahagiaan sang terkasih, menceritakan semua yang dirasakannya pada Tuhan. Karena dengan begitu Yoongi dapat bernafas sedikit lega setelah menceritakan semua yang dipendamnya.

Kali ini Yoongi menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama di dalam gereja, setelah mendoakan sosok yang dicintainya. Yoongi duduk di kursi paling depan sambil memandang sosok yang rela mati di kayu salib untuk umatnya. Memandang sosok itu seolah memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

Yoongi mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tanpa menoleh sekitpun dirinya berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkan gereja. Tapi seolah waktu terasa berhenti saat matanya bepandangan tepat di mata sosok yang tadi membuka pintu gereja.

"Yo-yoongi?" Panggil sosok itu.

"Jim-jimin?" Balas Yoongi.

Park Jimin. Sosok yang membuka pintu gereja.

Sosok yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

Sosok pemilik hatinya.

Park Jimin.

Sosok yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama dengan wanita angun _nan_ cantik yang menggenggam erat lengan kekarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- END -

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hueeeee apa ini? Wkwk. Saya iseng saja kok. Semalam sekitar pukul satu pagi iseng mendengarkan lagu milik Sam Smith terus keputar lagu Lay Me Down dan jeng jeng jeng, jadilah cerita ini wkwk.**_

 _ **Niatnya dengerin lagu mellow biar cepet tidur tapi justru ada ide wkwk. Maaf jika ceritanya tidak jelas, banyak typo, dan tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Masih banyak kekurangannya kok, saya sadar itu hahaha.**_

 _ **Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih!**_

 _ **Dan untuk cerita lain, mungkin secepatnya akan saya lanjutkan setelah laporan saya selesai. Maklum semester tua tugas dan laporan makin berat wkwk. Sebentar lagi saya libur semester dan saya akan merampungkan cerita milik saya semoga masih ada yang menunggu.**_

 _ **See you next story. Bye!**_

 _ **18.11.2018**_

 _ **\- Romana -**_


End file.
